I Don't Believe I Can Fly
by iBelieveInAngels
Summary: Because Crow did not get his runner to fly in one night, and somewhere along the way he had to have crashed and burned.   Crow/Yusei. Rated for swearing and fluff.


**Title: I (Don't) Believe I Can Fly**

**Summary: Because Crow did not get his runner to fly in one night, and somewhere along the way he had to have crashed and burned. "Yusei was all for believing in yourself and working to make your dreams reality, but there was no way that Crow was going to get that damn bike to fly!"**

**Pairing: Crow/Yusei**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Romance/Angst**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.**

* * *

One of these days Crow was going to kill himself with his crazy stunts. The thought made Yusei want to throw up or throw something, but he wasn't free to do either at the moment. No, there was no freedom. Because Crow being the stupid, harebrained, insane, pig-headed, careless BOY that he was had managed to injure himself on his bike yet again. Now Yusei was all for believing in yourself and working to make your dreams reality, but there was no way that Crow was going to get that damn bike to fly! And even though he was pretty sure that Crow was not listening and incapable of understanding him anyway, Yusei told him all of this.

"You are the most stupid, harebrained, insane, pig-headed, careless BOY I have ever met, and one of these days I'm not going to be there when you throw yourself off of a wall and crack your head on the concrete, and you are going to die!" he hissed through clenched teeth as he half carried, half dragged Crow along the street back to their _"living quarters,_" if one could even call it that. But Yusei wasn't done yet.

"There is no way in hell that you are going to get that damn bike to fly, Crow, and if you wanna live to see 15 then you'd better start wearing a helmet or stop trying to _kill_ yourself!"

By now they'd gotten back to the apartment-like thing that the four of them- Yusei, Crow, Jack, and Kiryu- tried to call home. It wasn't a home. It wasn't even livable really, but it was all they had. And as Yusei hauled Crow up the stairs, he finally heard a response from his idiot friend.

"You are… such a Jack."

"….. you mean 'Jerk?'"

Crow turned his head and Yusei almost dropped him out of shock. The left side of Crow's face was covered in blood, as was his mouth, and his nose was also bleeding. In addition Yusei could see a black eye already starting to form under the crimson liquid that covered his best friends face.

Crow shook his head- or started to, but then he broke off with a pained moan- and whispered "No I said _Jack_. As in Atlas. He doesn't think I can do it either."

Yusei looked away, feeling the guilt rise in his chest. The way Crow had said that, like Yusei had just kicked him, was making him wish he'd never opened his mouth. He squashed the feeling ruthlessly. Crow needed to hear it. He needed to know how dangerous this was.

Yusei guided Crow over to the thing that almost passed as a couch and made him sit. Then he went to get water, disinfectant, gauze and a clean towel. Except they didn't have any clean towels or gauze, so he had to use a few of his and Crow's T-Shirts. When he got back to the sofa Crow was lying down with his eyes shut. Yusei cursed and hurried over to him.

"Hey, Crow! Come on, you gotta keep your eyes open!" He pinched Crow on the arm and his eyes flew open.

"Ergh. Ge'off me."

"No," was Yusei's firm reply as he began to wipe the blood from Crow's face.

"Ouch!" Crow hissed when Yusei dragged the torn up shirt across the wound on his forehead.

"Suck it up. This is what happens when you do something stupid."

Yusei was all alone in this. Jack was out scouting the neighborhood for potential trouble, and Kiryu…well God only knew where he was.

The cut wasn't too deep, and Yusei remembered Martha telling him once when he'd fallen and cut his forehead that head wounds always looked worse because they bled more than other parts of the body. It had something to do with the skin being thinner.

Once he'd finished patching up Crow, Yusei threw the bloody t-shirts out the back window and into the dumpster and went to get some pain meds from the closet. In a few hours, Crow was really going to need them.

Back on the sofa, Crow was feeling a little less than stellar- okay a LOT less than stellar- and the room was swimming around him. Literally. The objects were all wavy and fuzzy, and when Crow reached out to touch them he found out that were farther away than he'd originally thought.

Yusei held the meds out to Crow, and when he went to grab for them he missed by a good five inches. Yusei snorted.

"So you have no depth perception either. I swear the second Jack or Kiryu gets back here I'm getting a doctor."

Yusei's voice triggered a memory, something Crow had heard but hadn't fully understood until this very second. He gave Yusei an accusing look.

"You don't think I can do it," he hissed. "You don't think I can make it fly."

Well that was the straw that broke the camel's back. All the fear, anger, and frustration Yusei had felt in the last 20 minutes came rushing back.

"If you were meant to fly you would have been born with wings! My God Crow, do you even know what just happened? You fell off the bike and crashed into the sidewalk, and there was nothing I could do! You were bleeding, Crow! All over the place! I thought you were dead, that's all I could think was 'Oh my God, I'm fourteen and I'm going to have to bury my best friend because he had to go and do something stupid and idiotic and just all around…" Yusei broke off. He was panting and he could feel tears welling up in his eyes just thinking about Crow lying there on the ground with blood all over him. How could he have been so… "Selfish!" Yusei finally managed to choke out.

He leaned over Crow, placing his hands on either side of the boy's face and leaving him no room to get away. "You wanna fly? FINE! Be my fucking guest, Crow. But next time you fly you wear a Goddamn helmet, because I can't, I WON'T be able to take it if you die, you hear me?"

Crow had been stunned into silence. He had a feeling that what Yusei was saying was very important and significant to both of them, but right now his head felt like it had been split into pieces with a meat cleaver, and Yusei was shouting in his face and not helping the situation at all, but at the moment Crow wasn't exactly sure how to tell him to shut up. So he decided to shut Yusei up in the only way he could think of.

He kissed him. And, well, it worked.

Yusei was totally unprepared for it, and everything he'd said and wanted to say evaporated from his mind. Crow grabbed Yusei's chin and made him tilt his head a bit before moving his hands up into Yusei's hair and pulling him closer, making the other boy press his lips more firmly against Crow's own.

Yusei shut his eyes and kissed back without really thinking about what he was doing. Yes he knew that it was wrong on so many levels to be making out with someone who probably had a concussion and who he'd been yelling at only seconds ago, but Crow had started it, and Yusei was too damn confused and emotional to stop it.

The whole thing lasted maybe a minute, and when Crow did pull away he slumped back down on the sofa.

"Now quit shouting," Crow muttered, brushing his fingers through Yusei's hair. "You're giving me a headache."

It worked. Yusei had been silenced. But not for very long.

"Screw this," Yusei cried before turning away from Crow and walking towards the stairs. "I'm going to go and get a doctor NOW."

* * *

0.0

I REGRET NOTHING!

But yeah. Sometime I just need to write…things.

Bye, thanks for reading, drop a comment on your way out please and thank you.

~Angel.


End file.
